narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ayame
Trivia and Manga Debut :I don't think that databook is consider as manga. It will be better if we put info from databook in the "Trivia" and in manga debut - only "Chapter 144" :Yeah, that screws up having manga chapters in there. Simant (talk) 06:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) So, does that mean it should be changed? It does seem more reasonable to have: * manga debut = chapter 238 * trivia = actual first appearance is in the first databook You have to be a die hard manga fan to understand how the current situation is possible.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 16:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) weapon she used Boxing glove. it showed when eps. kakashi want to show his facto team 7... --Jumpjet (talk) 04:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC)--Jumpjet (talk) 04:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Age In her personal it say her age is 17-18, shouldn't that be for part 1 and have a spot for part 2 being blank because its unknown. (talk) 06:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :If one of those doesn't have a valid value, the "Part X" doesn't show up. We only list ages given in official sources. Omnibender - Talk - 14:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The anonymous contrib has a point. None of the information in the infobox actually has a reference, so it is unclear whether her age is officially given in Part 1 or whether her age is officially given in Part 2. Depending on that she could be 2.5 years older or younger. It's more plausible that she is 17-18 in Part 1, but there isn't any info to make it certain. Having the infobox state that her age is 17-18 (Part 1) is a lot clearer to everyone.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 16:42, March 7, 2012 (UTC) That would require tweaking of the code used to make the infoboxes, which is beyond my skills. Ask Simant about it. Omnibender - Talk - 00:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) popular When I was at the book store, the databook from Shonen jump (still made by Kishimoto) showing all the sketches and stuff and info on characters stated that Ayame was popular with the customers and men go to see her.... I should have gotten the name of the book down, I think it was the english translation of the data book though I'm not sure.... I should have written down the name and pg number :( if anyone knows what I'm talking about would they update this page with that info and reference?--Deathmailrock (talk) 10:33, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Part II Does Ayame not make anymore appearances after chapter 238 or anymore appearances after episode 121? Kieronrob (talk) 01:55, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Boruto Appearance How come Ayame's appearance in the Boruto anime hasn't eve shown up in this wiki? Is she not that important of a character? Razor Boyz (talk) 05:17, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :I'm going to assume you're talking about the infobox because she does have Boruto info in the article. We don't add Boruto appearance to infobox when they have a previous appearance in Naruto. Munchvtec (talk) 05:38, March 2, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think I understood what you meant, Munchvtec. I mean, characters like Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, etc, etc, have different images for their Infoboxes depending on their different appearances and ages throughout the series. I guess, you meant that since Ayame doesn't have a proper close-up appearance during Boruto, she doesn't have an additional image during the Boruto series. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 05:45, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :::Razor wasn't very clear. I thought they were talking about the Debut section in the infobox. Munchvtec (talk) 05:46, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thanks, I was confused there for a second. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 05:48, March 2, 2019 (UTC)